


Let Me Show You All The Ways I Love You

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 + 1, College, HQ Rare Pair Exchange 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injury Warning, Tsuki caring for Hinata, college students, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Four time Tsukishima comforts Hinata and one time Hinata comforts Tsukishima.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Let Me Show You All The Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex0_ _0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alex0_+_0).



> Written for Alex! I hope you enjoy it!

1.  
Shoyo was pouting. 

Tsukishima had just entered the club room and he could already tell, even with Shoyo’s back to him. The slump to his shoulders that wasn’t usually there and the fact that he wasn’t practically bouncing around the club room with pent up energy were dead giveaways. Even if they hadn’t been dating for six months, he would have known something was wrong.

Tsukishima mused this change over as he got dressed for practice. Shoyo had been his usual self this morning and at lunch today, whatever had sent him into this funk must have happened recently. 

Yamaguchi caught his eye and then nodded at Shoyo, still slowly changing out of his uniform facing his locker. A silent agreement passed between the two of them and Tsukkishima nodded. 

Yamaguchi gave him a thumbs up before turning to their underclassmen. “Alright slowpokes! Get moving or it will be extra laps for all of you!”

Shoyo jumped at Yamaguchi’s voice, their captain wasn’t known for making idle threats. Before he could get too far though, Tsukishima grabbed his arm holding him back.

“I’m not running extra laps just to make out with you,” Shoyo grumbled, attempting to tug his arm free.

“Shoyo, look at me,” Tsukishima said gently.

He sighed, shoulders falling even more, before giving into Tsukishima’s request. Tsukishima had only seen Shoyo look this sad a handful of times. It was so hard to keep the springy middle blocker down. But the sadness was etched in every feature of his face, down turned lips, half lidded eyes, creases in his forehead. Tsukishima reached up, cupping Shoyo’s cheek with his hand, thumb soothing the skin beneath it. 

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked gently. 

Shoyo turned his eyes to the floor. “It’s silly. Don’t worry about it.”

“It can’t be that silly if it’s upset you this much,” Tsukishima told him. “Of course I’m going to worry when you’re acting like this. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?.”

Shoyo’s eyes darted between the ground and Tsukishima, fingers twitching. “You know that new teacher?”

“Ito-sensei?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah.” Shoyo nodded. “I ran into him today on my way back from lunch. An-and he asked me what I was doing in the third year wing.”

Shoyo’s lower lip was wobbling and it was hurting Tsukishima’s heart. Someone as bright as Shoyo should never look this sad.

“He didn’t believe me when I told him I was a third year on my way back to class. He thought I was a first-year trying to skip class. He got so mad and it wasn’t until my teacher stepped into the hallway to see what was going on did he finally believe I’m a third year.”

“Oh,” Was all Tsukishima could say before he pulled Shoyo into a hug.

Shoyo had grown more than a few centimeters since their first year but he only stood about 167cm tall. Coupled with his young looking face and it was no surprise that people had trouble believing he was a 17 year old volleyball genius. 

“What a jerk,” Tsukishima said into his boyfriend's orange locks. 

Shoyo giggled, tightening his grip around Tsukishima’s middle.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Tsukishima told him. “Anyone who matters knows never to judge you based on your height. Okay?”

Shoyo nodded against Tsukishima’s chest. 

“Now let’s get to practice. I might even let you get a spike or two in today,” Tsukishima joked, releasing his now smiling boyfriend.

“I’m gonna slam one right past your ear! Just you watch!” Shoyo yelled, making his way towards the door.

2.  
Shoyo had been downright grumpy in the locker room after practice and now as they walked back to their dorm, Tsukishima could have sworn he’d heard sniffles. Usually practice left Shoyo in an almost annoyingly bright mood, his impossible stamina levels leaving him plenty of energy to chatter about what they had just done on the court. But today he was silent, a silence Tsukishima would have been grateful for if it wasn't such a definite sign that something was bothering Shoyo. But Tsukishima couldn’t come up with what the issue was; he’d been fine at the start of practice. Something must have happened after they had been split into groups in the middle of practice with the defense heavy players in one group and the offense heavy players in another. 

Their walk continued in silence, whatever this was, Tsukishima wasn’t about to start a conversation about it in public. He did however, reach down and thread his fingers through Shoyo’s with a gentle squeeze in a silent show of support. Shoyo had given him a small smile, but it lacked all of his usual sunshine and warmth. 

At the door to Tsukishima’s room, Shoyo had tried to slide his hand out of Tsukishima’s grasp but he had been stopped with a gentle tug. He turned to Tsukishima with sadness in his eyes. 

“Kei, I need to get started on an assignment that’s due tomorrow,” Shoyo said, with a small sigh.

“Just for a minute,” Tsukishima told him, sliding his key into the lock. “Don’t think I’ve missed how quiet you’ve been since practice ended.”

Shoyo let himself be pulled inside without another word. His roommates had gone out to grab a bite to eat, they would be undisturbed for a while. They left their shoes and bags by the door. 

Tsukishima sat down on the edge of his bed as he asked, “What happened?”

Shoyo didn’t join him on the bed, instead choosing to pace in the small space between the beds. He didn’t answer right away, just paced, wringing his hands and biting his lip. Finally he rounded on Tsukishima.

“They don’t respect me!” He all but yelled, angry tears filling his eyes. “They all think everything I did in high school was only because of Bakayama.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Tsukishima said, calmly. “Kageyama is a genius in his own right, but you were his equal not his pawn. Once you get comfortable with the setters here, you’ll make all of them eat their words.”

Shoyo’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to have to prove myself all over again. You don’t understand what it’s like. Everyone takes one look at you with your stupid tallness and just assumes your good at volleyball. Everyone looks at short, little me and wonders how I even got scouted, let alone how I made the team.”

“You made the team with your own power.” Tsukishima reached out and caught Shoyo’s wrist, pulling him to stand between his legs. “You know that, I know that, coach knows that. And while I may not understand what it’s like to be judged for my height, I also have to prove myself. There’s plenty of tall, strong middle blockers on our team and with my general disdain for showing enthusiasm, I’ll have to prove that I deserve to be on the court. As for you, there’s nothing more I like seeing then the dumb-struck looks on your doubter’s faces when you pull off one of your super wide slides or insanely quick approaches. They all get this same very stupid, wait-did-that-just-happen look on their faces.”

Shoyo sighed, leaning into Tsukishima a little bit. “But why, Kei? Why does it feel like I’m starting from the beginning again?”

“Because it’s been a long time since your own teammates doubted you,” Tsukishima told him honestly, running a soothing hand down his arm. “Kurasuno hasn’t doubted you since you learned how to hit that freak quick with your eyes open.”

Shoyo dropped his forehead to rest against Tsukishima’s. “You really think I can do it, Kei?”

“I know you can, Shoyo,” Tsukishima whispered. “I’m looking forward to it.”

He pressed a gentle kiss on Shoyo’s lips. 

3.  
Shoyo flopped face first onto Tsuikishima’s bed.

“Oh good, Fujiwara left the door unlocked again,” Tsukishima deadpanned, as he glanced up from the paper he had been working on.

Shoyo was still face down in his bed, pillow scrunched up tightly in his arms. Tension radiated through his entire frame, even as his shoulders shook gently. Abandoning his laptop, Tsukishima joined his boyfriend on his bed. He laid a hand on his back, marveling briefly how large his hand looked spread on Shoyo’s slim back. Sitting this close, he could hear the small sobs that were muffled by the pillow. 

“Did you get the test results back today?” Tsukishima asked.

Shoyo had been dreading the results of the calculus test he had taken last week. He nodded, but didn’t pick his head up.

“That bad, huh?” Tsukishima asked, hand rubbing circles on Shoyo’s back.

Shoyo pulled his head up with such force it was a wonder he hadn’t snapped his own neck.

“I failed and I’m going to fail the whole class and get kicked off the team!” He wailed.

“Well now you’re just being dramatic,” Tsukishima told him, pulling his hand back as Shoyo flipped over.

“We can’t all be as smart as you.” Shoyo glowered at him. 

“Maybe not.” Tsukishima conceded with a playful flick of his boyfriend’s forehead. “But you could ask your very intelligent boyfriend for help or start tutoring sessions if you don’t want my help. It was the first test, you have two more and the final to bring your grade up.”

Shoyo grumbled wordlessly under his breath, looking positively like a petulant child. 

Tsukishima sighed, “I know school doesn’t come nearly as easily to you as volleyball does but I also know that when volleyball is on the line you are capable of applying yourself. College is hard, yes, but you have options. I’ll set time aside every night to help you or attend tutoring sessions with you, if you’d prefer.”

“You would?” Shoyo asked, eyes wide.

“For you?” Tsukishima ruffled his hair. “Yes.”

“You’re the best, Kei,” Shoyo cried, flinging his arms around Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s narrow waist. “But you haven’t even told me which one you want.”

“Oh,” Shoyo giggled. “I think I’d prefer a school tutor. Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but you’re a little scary when you teach.”

Tsukishima scrunched up his nose and clicked his tongue. 

“I know you don’t mean it,” Shoyo reassured him. “But I think it’d just be easier on both of us if we saw a tutor together.”

“I’ll put in a request tonight,” Tsukishima said, not ready to let go of Shoyo just yet.

Shoyo settled against Tsukishima’s chest with a wordless hum.

4.  
“Do you want me to carry you?” Tsukishima asked, voice devoid of all sarcasm as they left the trainer’s office.

Shoyo glared up at him before turning away to start gingerly down the hallway. Tsukishima sighed at his boyfriend’s stubbornness as he scooped up both of their practice bags. At least Shoyo hadn’t be stupid enough to insist on carrying his own bag. With a few long strides, Tsukishima caught up to him.

He let Shoyo limp in silence for a good long while, until they were over halfway to their dorm and facing a small hill.

“Here,” He offered an arm to Shoyo.

With a grumpy harumph, Shoyo gripped his forearm with his small callus covered hand. In small halting steps, they made it up the hill and to their dormitory. In the elevator, Shoyo leaned heavily against the rail. He seemed to steel himself when the doors opened with a soft ding. 

Every step he took had Tsukishima cringing in sympathy. The trainer had made him ice his ankle for thirty minutes and then wrapped it up tightly in an ace bandage for support but there was nothing much more to be done for a sprained ankle. Only time and some ibuprofen could help now. 

Shoyo limped into his dorm and with a one legged hop, threw himself onto his bed. Tsukishima placed his bag by the door and Shoyo’s by his desk. Before going to his boyfriend, Tsukishima pulled Shoyo’s water bottle out of his bag and fished the bottle of ibuprofen out of his desk. 

“Take two,” Tsukishima said, as he handed him the bottles.

He didn’t even wait to see if Shoyo did as he was told, already turning to untie Shoyo’s sneakers. As carefully as possible he pulled the one off Shoyo’s injured foot but the little pained groan still made him feel bad. He pulled off it’s mate and tossed them on the floor. 

As he turned back to Shoyo, the tears in his eyes made him pause.

“Do you need me to prop your leg up?” He asked. “The ibuprofen should kick in soon.”

“No,” Shoyo wiped angrily at his tears. “It’s not that. It doesn't hurt that bad.”

“Then what’s upsetting you, Shoyo?” Tsukishima asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Shoyo huffed a breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Tsukishima gently brushed Shoyo’s hair off his forehead and wiped the tears from his cheeks while he waited for his boyfriend to gather his thoughts.

“Everyone’s going to get so much better than me, while I can’t practice,” Shoyo said finally. “I’m barely off the bench as it is. I can’t afford to give anyone a chance to get better than me.”

Tsukishima sighed gently, wrapping a hand around Shoyo’s. “The trainer said you’d be out of practice for no more than a week. That’s not really that much time and you should consider yourself lucky it’s a very minor sprain. And it’s not like you’re going to be doing nothing for a week. You’ll come watch practice, there’s plenty to be learned by watching your teammates, especially the setters. You can watch film and pick up new techniques to try out when you’re better. And you’ll do some light workouts with the trainer. You’ll come back in tip top shape and fresher than all of us. You’ll see.”

“You think?” Shoyo asked in such a small voice, it nearly broke Tsukishima’s heart. 

“I do,” Tsukishima whispered leaning down to press a kiss to Shoyo’s lips.

+1  
Tsukishima glared at the blank word document open on his laptop. He’d opened it thirty minutes ago, but all he’d done so far is stare at it, thoughts getting farther and farther away from his assignment. He’d thought he’d left troublesome gossip in high school, or at least grown beyond its ability to affect him. Clearly that was not the case as the talk he had overheard leaving the game still swirled through his mind.

_”He’s so surly”_

_“Who?”_

_“The tall blonde one. With the glasses. He didn’t smile once. Not even after they won.”_

_“Yeah. Not even when his boyfriend jumped into his arms.”_

_“I feel bad for his boyfriend. It can’t be easy dating someone so emotionless when you’re so expressive.”_

As hard as he tried he couldn’t get those girls words out of his head. They taunted him, growing louder the more he tried to force himself to focus on something else. 

The problem was he agreed with them. He couldn’t understand why Shoyo was with him. Couldn’t come up with one refute for their statements. 

He was surly.

He was emotionless.

He was a sarcastic bastard.

He had spent their entire first year unfairly taking his frustrations out on Shoyo. 

“Kei.” Shoyo laid a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

Tsukishima grunted, unwilling to give voice to the thoughts running through his mind. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason Shoyo came to his senses and leave him. He might not understand why the bright ball of sunshine had asked him out but he did understand that he never wanted to be parted from him. He might be too chickenshit to say it but he loved the orange haired spiker. 

“Come on, Kei,” Shoyo pleaded. “You’ve been brooding for the better part of an hour now. You haven’t even started your essay.”

“It’s nothing,” Kei said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Please tell me,” Shoyo begged. “I want to help you.”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, couldn’t bring himself to answer. A few moments passed in silence, Shoyo anxiously twitching at his side. 

“Kei, please,” Shouo pleaded, finally. “I don’t like seeing you like this!”

“I’m always like this,” Tsukishima responded sulkily. 

“No you’re not!” Shoyo proclaimed. “You’re sarcastic and grumpy but you don’t do this!”

Shoyo flapped his hands wildly in his general direction. 

“Don’t do what?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Brood!” Shoyo yelled. “You never have any problem telling me what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Tsukishima told him quietly. 

Shoyo sighed, hand on his shoulder sliding around to his back. “Then what did happen? You were fine before the game. And during. But you’ve barely spoken since we left the locker room.”

“I’ll be fine.” Tsukishima’s voice was barely above whisper. 

“Are you sure?” Shoyo asked softly. 

Gently he slid a finger under Tsukishima’s glasses and pressed firmly against the side of his nose. When he pulled his finger back, it was glistening in the shitty dorm light. 

“‘Cause I can count the number of times I’ve seen you cry on one hand.”

Tsukishima shoved his glasses on to his forehead, hands scraping at his eyes. He hadn’t realized how worked up he’d gotten. 

“Hey, hey,” Shoyo called softly, gripping his wrists. “It’s alright. It’s okay to cry. I just want to be able to help you.”

Tsukishima let out a dark chuckle. “Those girls were right. I really don’t deserve you.”

“What girls?” Tsukishima let Shoyo pull his hands away from his face to reveal a look of pure confusion. 

“Nothing,” Tsukishima said. “It’s stupid.”

“Can’t be that stupid if it’s got you like this,” Shoyo retorted. 

Tsukishima sighed, turning his head away. Shoyo would leave him eventually, might as well get the process over with sooner rather than later, he decided. It would probably hurt less that way. Fate had been kind to him, letting him have Shoyo this long. He should be grateful and not greedy, trying to hold on the sunshine in his life for longer than he was due. 

“I- I overheard some girls talking after the game,” Tsukishima told him. “Talking about how they don’t understand why someone like you is with someone like me. And I can’t find a way to disagree with them. I’m all snark and mean-spirited sarcasm. I can’t show a positive emotion to save my damn life. But you, you are happiness personified. You live your life with complete positivity. I just keep waiting for you to realize that I’m dragging you down.”

“Oh, Kei,” Shoyo cooed, wiping the silent tears from his face. “Is that really how you see yourself? See us?”

There was no way to answer those questions without completely breaking himself, so Tsukishima merely stared up at Shoyo, tears dripping down his cheeks. Gently as a summer’s breeze, Shoyo kissed away the tears, thumbs cleaning up what his lips missed. 

Shoyo pulled back, keeping Tsukishima’s head in both hands. “You are everything to me. Every single one of your snarky comments makes me laugh. You keep me grounded when my optimism gets away from me. And yes, you could stand to smile a bit more, but the rarity of your smile makes it so much prettier when you actually do. I’m with you because I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Alright?”

Tsukishima nodded, unable to voice his swirling emotions. Shoyo held his face for a moment longer, studying it, then he released it only to force his way onto Tsukishima’s lap. Settling himself between the desk and Tsukishima’s chest, he threw his arms around his neck. Tsukishima took a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around Shoyo, pulling him close and burying his face in his neck. Shoyo stroked the back of his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair, as sobs racked him. 

“Shhhhhh,” Shoyo whispered in his ear. “I’ve got you. I’m not leaving.”

He repeated those phrases over and over, his gentle voice. His hands running over Tsukishima’s back in small soothing motions. He didn’t judge Tsukishima for his tears, merely held him through them. As they subsided, he kept his face hidden in the crook of Shoyo’s neck, breathing unsteadily.

Finally when he felt like he could speak, he whispered into his skin, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
